


Midnight Opera

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [14]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Opera boneka tangan serta akhir mengejutkan. Dari SOARA untuk semuanya.





	Midnight Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicate for September.
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 14 : Telling a screet

Dari kehangatan ruangan yang ramai. Pada warna-warni cahaya dari lampu kecil yang menghiasi ruang santai. Tengah malam yang hampir tiba. Serta empat orang pemuda yang duduk berjejer rapat di atas sofa. Dan satu orang pemuda lain yang sudah siap pada posisinya pada lantai bersandarkan meja.

 

Pada jari jemarinya tersemat lima ekor boneka anak anjing. Dengan warna merah, biru, hijau, biru muda dan kuning. Bibirnya tengah menceritakan sebuah cerita yang entah nyata atau khayalan semata.

 

"Ada lima ekor anak anjing yang ingin berpetualang," yang bercerita bernama nozomu. Sambil mengacungkan satu persatu jemarinya yang sudah berkostum boneka akan anjing. Dan di hadapannya, dua orang pemuda bersurai cokelat muda dan kelabu mulai memancarkan binar-binar penasaran pada mata mereka.

 

"Mereka sebenarnya sibuk. Tapi...," saat ceritanya berlanjut lagi, dua jari tempat boneka berwarna biru muda dan merah saling menempel kemudian diangguk-anggukan olehnya.

 

"Karna ide dua anak anjing nakal, mereka malah berakhir mengunjungi rumah hantu. Uuu...," 

 

Seorang pemuda berkacamata tiba-tiba menahan tawa, "Pfft." dan mendapat tanggapan pelototan manis dari tiga lainnya. Tak mengira akan dibegitukan dan dengan segera mengentikan aksi spontanitasnya. Padahal dalam pikiran sudah terbayang sosok Sora dan Nozomu tengah melakukan adegan yang sama. Tambahan efek tidak menyeramkan dari seorang junior paling aktif yang pernah dikenalnga selama ini.

 

"Apa kau takut?, begitu kata si merah pada si biru muda," Sambil menyembunyikan tiga jari lainnya Nozomu masih asyik menggerak-gerakan jarinya di atas meja sebagai panggung yang seolah dikhususkan untuknya malam ini.

 

"Ti-tidak... Hehe tidak takut. A-Ada si biru kecil juga," dan kemudian salah satu jari dengan anjing biru lain muncul.

 

"Ne... Mau kuberitahu sesuatu tidak?, aduh!," suara Nozomu kemudian menjadi sedikit kesakitan seolah tengah dijitak. Karna memang dalam ceritanya sendiri sudah harus memunculkan sosok anjing berwarna kuning yang juga beradegan seolah tengah menjitak si merah.

 

Dan suaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat milik seperti milik Soushi dikala geram, "Sudah cepat selesaikan. Ini kan ide kalian."

 

Dari seberang meja akhirnya terdengar ledakan suara tawa dari Sora. Bahkan sampai memeluk perutnya sendiri saking geli saat menyaksikan adegan yang tersaji untuk mereka. Menginterupsi waktu santai malam itu selama beberapa menit.

 

Ren yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita kemudian menghentikan tertawaan Sora yang ternyata semakin lama semakin mengeras tak tahu keadaan. Dan ceritapun berlanjut. Sengaja tak mengingatkan diri pada jam tidur yang sudah lewat jauh. Esok hari libur dan dipastikan tidak ada jadwal, begitu pikirnya. 

 

"Yosh! Kita mulaaai." begitu Nozomu melanjutkan ceritanya setelah memunculkan sosok anjing terakhir yang berwarna hijau.

 

"Di tengah rumah hantu itu mereka berjalan saling berdekatan. Namun... Ada yang aneh," Nada suara yang mulai bermain-main membuat mereka yang mendengarkan langsung menahan napas.

 

"Saat mereka menoleh ke belakang... Dua anjing kuning dan hijau hilang! Tinggalah mereka bertiga saat ini...."

 

Jujur begitu ujung nada yang menggantung itu sampai ke telinga, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Sampai-sampai membuat suhu ruangan turun drastis. Membuat Mori, si surai kehijauan langsung mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menyampirkan pada bahu ke dua juniornya yang sudah merapat erat. Nozomu mewek seketika merasa ingin diselimuti juga.

 

"si biru muda yang ketakutan... Dan si biru kecil yang juga mulai gemetar. Keduanya langsung merapatkan posisi pada si merah. Huks," cerita Nozomu berlanjut kembali. 

 

"Mereka bertiga terus menyusuri ruang demi ruang yang berdebu dan gelap... Hanya bermodalkan cahaya senter milik si merah." Dan Nozomu membuat ketiga boneka itu bergerak seolah berjalan ketakutan. 

 

"Namun tiba-tiba si merah berhenti dan memandang terkejut pada sebuah cermin yang ada di hadapan mereka!," entah kebetulan atau apa, namun begitu bagian cerita itu selesai terdengar gemuruh petir yang langsung membuat Nozomu, Sora dan Ren memekik tertahan. Sementara Soushi dan Mori terdiam terkejut.

 

Mengela napas pelan kemudian meminum susu kotak yang ia letakkan pada ujung meja. Dan melanjutkan cerita. 

 

"Merah... A-ada apa?, tanya si biru kecil. Sementara si biru muda sudah mematung kehilangan separuh nyawa." 

 

Sora berekspresi serupa. Dengan kaku memandang boneka-boneka anjing kecil itu dan tak mau memandang sekitar. Padahal di sisi kanannya ada Mori, lalu di sisi kirinya ada Ren dan kemudian Soushi. Tapi ia takut sungguhan.

 

"Tidak ada apa-apa," berlanjut dengan datar. Dalam imajinasi penontonnya sudah mengalir sebuah keringat besar, Nozomu nyengir menyebalkan.

 

"Tunggu..., bagaimana nasib dua anjing lain yang terpisah?," Soushi menginterupsi. 

 

Sang penglipur lara menjawab seadanya, "Di akhir cerita jatah mereka." Dan langsung berhadiah lemparan sebuah sarung tangan tebal entah milik siapa. 

 

"Aku takut... Ayo kita keluar saja merah. Lihat bahkan biru muda sudah semakin pucat, ujar si biru kecil. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana," 

 

"Tamat." sang pendongen dengan sesuka hatinya menamatkan cerita padahal belum sampai pada puncak plot yang sudah terusun rali dalam pikirkannya. Sepasang iris biru menatap datar padanya. Disusul sepasang iris hitam dan cokelat. 

 

"Cerita macam apa itu Nozomu?," dan berakhir dengan Mori yang mengeluarkan suara.

 

"Ne... Pai-sen sekalian... Sebentar lagi mungkin akan mati lampu karena badai ini. Jadi aku mau tidur dulu," jawab yang ditanyai dengan santai sambil berlalu menuju ke arah kamarnya.

 

Namun belum sampai empat langkah ia beranjak, tangannya sudah ditarik dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas sofa tunggal. Menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal dan juga membuang arah pandang. Nozomu gagal melarikan diri.

 

"Bagaimana lanjutannya Nozomu?," Ren ternyata. 

 

Mau tak mau akhirnya Nozomu harus menyelesaikan ceritanya. Asli, ditatap dengan pandangan penasaran dan tak terima itu seram.

 

"Mereka ternyata berangkat ke rumah hantu itu bertiga saja, tanpa dua anjing lain... Karna dua anjing lain itu masih sibuk mengurus domba-domba nakal," 

 

"HAH?! HAAAHH?!," 

 

"Sora jangan menjerit!," 

 

"Maaf Mori, hehe... Aku takut sungguhan tadi," sekarang gantian sang leader yang menggaruk tengkuknya. 

 

Nozomu tersenyum saat itu, kecil dan dingin. Bahkan iris cokelat batanya menggelap dalam sekejap.

 

"Sora... Kan tadi itu perumpaan kita. Kita semua. Dan si merah benar-benar melihat sesuatu."

 

'Deg,' mereka seolah mampu mendengar detak jantung sendiri secara bersamaan. 

 

Dengan takut Ren memecah kesunyian yang datang tanpa undanga, "No-Nozomu...."

 

"Ingin ku beritahukan sebuah rahasia?," suara yang biasa ceria dan terang itu terdengar lebih dalam saat ini. Dan serempak empat yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

 

"Kita... Kedatangan seorang lagi di depan sana," dan sebelah jari yang tak berbalut boneka anak anjing menunjuk pada jendela yang basah diterpa rinai hujan.

 

"HUWAAAA!!!"

 

.

.

.

 

Dari ruang hangat ruangan sederhana berhiaskan tanaman pachira yang terawat terdengar sisa teriakan yang bergema kecil.

 

Untung semua penghuninya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
